To Die Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure
by xxXnashgrier'swifeXxx
Summary: by Fall Out Boy Brooke finds herself in serious trouble after a stupid 'Would you Rather' game. Can she break the spell before she gets herself killed?
1. Proloughgiie

(a/n: I don't know how to spell prolouguegue)

"Ok guys, I know the perfect slumber party game" Tiffany says, scrolling down her phone. She stops speaking, as if to create a dramatic effect. "Get on with it" Brittany groans, throwing a pillow in Tiffany's direction. "Would you rather." Tiffany announces, darting her eyes around the room. Bethany groans and Lucy smirks.

"I have a good one." Lucy tells the room. "Ummm, Laura." Lucy grins mischievously. Laura shifts uncomfortably in her bean bag chair. Laura was never one for the spotlight, and with all the girls in the room staring at her, things will not go smoothly. "Yeah?" Laura responds meekly.

"Would you rather ask out Brandon or hmmm Jaxon?" That absolute _bitch_. How dare she mention Brandon, Laura's current infatuation, in front of everyone? Laura swallows nervously. "I um I would rather-" Gretel begins a drum roll. "Jaxon." Laura lies. Jaxon was the ugliest thing to arrive at South West High other than that nasty stomach bug. "_Really_?" Tiffany asks incredulously. "I would much rather ask Brandon." Brittany states, to which no one asked. Lucy just snorts in disbelief and tells Laura it is her turn.

"Bethany" Laura chooses. Bethany looks up from her phone with a glare that could kill. Thankfully Bethany was too much of a goody goody to commit murder. "Would you rather eat pizza your entire life or ice cream?" An easy one. For shame, Laura. "Pizza." Bethany says after a good minute. "Alright, Brooke." Bethany says poking the girl who hasn't spoken since this silly game begun. Brooke looks up, shutting off her phone in the process. "Give me your worst, Beth." Brooke challenges, chuckling to herself.

"Would you rather say everything that's on your mind or say nothing for the rest of your life?" Brooke smirks. Everyone already knows the answer. Brooke could never shut up even if her life depended on it. "Oh come on Bethany." Gretel complains. "I think we all know the response." Lucy rolls her eyes.

"_I'd rather speak my mind._"


	2. Brooke's Wild Mouth and Gretel's Alcohol

It was bright and early Monday morning at South West High. Tiffany's slumber party was a success, no one got shitfaced like they did at Gretel's slumber parties, and there was no murder. Though Tiffany did not want to mention it, there was a fist fight between Lucy and Bethany. Though the resolution was always the same, since Lucy and Bethany were in a relationship. Tiffany knew the pattern quite well. Sucker punch, kick, kick, make outs in the bathroom. It made Tiffany sick. How was she supposed to keep the damn shower clean when boxing lesbians bled all over it?

But let's forget about Tiffany and her chores. Brooke Kent was emptying the contents of her backpack into her locker. She looked just like she had when she was at Tiffany's. Sweatpants. Sweatshirt. And crocs. Dear lord of all the outfits to wear on the first chapt- Ok, ok. Give me a minute. I need to fix something. Brooke Kent was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans.

Forget her clothes what really matters is that Susan, who was Brooke's best friend ever since they shared a carrot together, was approaching Brooke. "Hey does this dress make my ass look big?" Susan asked, already knowing what Brooke would say. What friend wouldn't say, 'oh nooo Susan, it makes you look beautiful'? "Yeah, a little." Brooke blurted out. _What_? That was not what Brooke wanted to say. "What I meant to say was you're already fat Susan it doesn't matter." Brooke pathetically spat out. "What the hell, Brooke?" Susan exclaimed, tears threatening to spill.

"Don't be sad, it's not like you didn't realize it." Brooke threw her hands over her mouth. What was she saying? This was _Susan _her best friend since the third grade! Brooke was about to stutter out an apology like a blubbering put-put, but Susan already had enough of Brooke's attitude. "Next time you want a fucking carrot, ask someone else." Susan bitterly said, wiping her tears away. Be strong Susan. For mother.

Brooke's mouth gaped open at the scene that had just happened. Something was seriously wrong. What she had wanted to say somehow didn't comprehend how to be a human, and took the bitter route. Brooke had never wanted to say any of those things. Sure, she thought about them when Susan was pissing her off, but never would she dare say them. "Woah what happened to Susan?" asked Bethany who appeared next to Brooke.

"What she deserved" _Holy shit_, Brooke. Did you really just utter those words out of your throat? "I'm not going to ask." Bethany awkwardly said, glancing around. "I'm really craving Pizza..." Bethany spoke to herself.


	3. Laura the Skank Bitch Hoe

It was the moment in which Brooke's eyes landed on their intertwined arms did she lose her mind. Whose appendages were laced together? Laura and Jaxon's. Brooke was pulling her hair out by the time second period rolled around. She had already lost two friends and Hayes Grier might think she has the hots for him. As if. But aside all of that, what was Laura doing with Jaxon?

Jaxon was the school druggie. There was no doubt about it. He has failed English five times and still spells 'writing' as 'righting'. Laura was the type of girl that would never touch a blunt or the person holding it. Never. But here she was, behind the wall that led into the gym, smoking and kissing Jaxon.

Brooke decided that this was just an elaborate nightmare. She'd wake up Monday morning, Susan and Kelly would still enjoy her presence, and Hayes Grier wouldn't give her that smirk that said 'You like me, don't you?'. Brooke was also silently hoping Laura would date someone else.

"_What did you say_?" Laura hissed, catching Brooke off guard. "I didn't say anything!" Brooke exclaimed. There was a big possibility that Brooke had just spoken her mind yet again. Laura slapped Brooke, hard across the face. Brooke gasped. How dare _Laura_, of all people, slap her across the face? Had Laura forgotten that Brooke was a _hockey player_?

Brooke lunged at Laura. That skank bitch hoe was going to get what she deserved. Laura punched Brooke in the stomach, and the bell rung.


	4. Mr Otis and His Proof

Brooke sat in the office, awaiting her turn to speak to Mr. Otis, the principal of South West High. Laura was already talking to him, and Brooke could hear incoherent voices. It was clear Laura was angry. Who wouldn't be after a fist fight? Brooke of course has been in **many** fist fights, since she, herself, is a _hockey player_.

Never mind that silly puck game, Laura was finished shouting at Otis. She gave Brooke a quick glare, and sat down exactly three seats away from Brooke. The principal motioned her forward into his office. Brooke stood up and followed the man. Once they entered his office, he began to speak. "So. What happened?" Brooke took a seat.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest." Brooke replied.

"Do you mind explaining further?"

Brooke shifted. "Well um she asked me what I said, and I didn't say anything. Then she slapped me." Mr. Otis took notes. He looked up. "Brooke, Laura believes you told her, and I quote, 'You need to find someone _worth_ your time, Laura.'" Brooke gasped. She certainly did not say this. "I never said that!" Brooke exclaimed ready to fight. She could too, not only because she was a hockey player, but also because Sam and Dean Winchester taught her through out their many seasons.

"We have you on tape telling her something." Otis said. _What is happening_?! "I can assure you, Mr. Otis, I said nothing." Brooke frowned. "You can say all you want, Brooke, but we still have proof."


	5. Janice is the Only Virgin in School

It was around 12:30 in the afternoon when Brooke was sent home. Mr. Otis had said that both Brooke and Laura were suspended for three days. It was fine with Brooke however. It meant she could catch up on Supernatural and hockey games. Not to mention, she had a hockey game today. Oh the joys of being a _hockey player_.

Brooke's peaceful daydreams about hockey were soon interrupted by a sudden phone call. It was from Cathy. What was she doing? You can't have phones in school, that absolute_ idiot_. If she wanted to contact Brooke so badly she should have just texted. Whatever. It's Cathy's problem if she gets caught. "Cathy." Brooke answered the phone calmly.

"Brooke what the fuck were you thinking. Do you even realize how many crying bitches are begging for my help?" Cathy screams.

"Cathy, I have no idea what's going on!" Brooke cries out, but she has no tears. She is too masculine to have tears, even though gender does not determine your tear ducts.

"Jesus, Brooke, pull yourself together. I'm just asking what the hell you said to Linda, because she's in the bathroom trying to summon Satan on your ass." Linda can't summon Satan. She's not a virgin, the blood wouldn't work. Unless she had Janice's blood.

"I didn't say anything! Well, I might have but it's not like I'm trying!"

"_What_." Cathy snaps. "What the hell are you trying to say. Is this some prank, Brooke? Because it's not funny." Cathy you idiot. "Did you just call me an _idiot_?!" Cathy shrills.

"No! I didn't mean to I swe-"

"Brooke, just shut your fucking mouth and listen to me. You need to stop blurting things out like some fucking animal." Cathy pauses to yell something at Linda. From what Brooke can tell, Linda asked Cathy if she was a vrigin. "Are you trying to make that stupid **_would you rather_** game come to life? Just stop doing whatever it is that your doing, and get some fucking sense." And with that Cathy hung up.


End file.
